


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Carry On Valentine's Celebration [5]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bad Weather, Carry On Valentine's Celebration, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Storms, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9736847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Baz tries to go home to Simon for Valentine's Day but things do go exactly as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this isn't very fluffy. It was meant to be cute but this is what happened when I started writing.   
> This is Simon and Baz's second Valentine's Day together.
> 
> Prompt February 14th: Valentine's Day

Simon spent the morning of February 14th thinking of the conversation he had with Baz the night before.  
  
_"Snow, I'm going to get ready to go now. I'll see you in a bit."_  
  
_"Are you mad? There is a storm going on Baz. You are not driving in this weather."_  
  
_"It will be fine. I'll be back home before you know it."_  
  
_"No. Baz, promise me you won't get in the car once we hang up. Just drive back tomorrow morning, the weather should be better then. Please. We'll still spend the evening together."_  
  
_"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Snow. Good night."_  
  
_"Good night Baz."_  
  
Simon watched the street outside their flat. It was quiet. It had started raining again that morning, but the storm had passed and the roads were much better. He knew he had sounded ridiculous and paranoid, but Simon didn't want Baz travelling through bad conditions. He had already lost enough people. He couldn't lose Baz. The rain couldn't take his vampire away.  
  
Simon didn't do much all day until around 6pm when Baz was expected to arrive home. Simon bundled up and stood under an umbrella outside their flat to wait for Baz. He didn't wait long before Baz's car was in view. When Baz got out of the car, he ran to engulf Simon in a tight hug. He pulled back, held Simon's face in his hands and kissed him proving just how much he had missed the boy with bronze curls and blue eyes. Simon had gotten lost in their kiss, and his umbrella started to slip from his grip. The boys were startled back from rain suddenly falling on them.  
  
"Come inside love. You'll get sick." Baz said and tugged gently on Simon's arm to lead him inside.  
  
Once they were inside, they spent the evening drinking tea and eating chocolates at the coffee table in their lounge.  
  
"I'm sorry that this isn't what we had planned for Valentine's Day, Snow."  
  
"Nonsense." Simon spoke and took a breath when he realized he had accidently said a spell. Baz held his hand to comfort him. Accidently saying spells was salt in the wound, reminders of how Simon couldn't speak with magic anymore. Simon closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"It's ok. I'll be ok." Saimon said. "I refuse to be tormented today. Today is fantastic. It's raining and the flat is cold which means you have to stay here and snog me while we curl up under blankets."  
  
"I have to? No, I'm sure you would rather spend Valentine's Day on opposite ends of the room."  
  
"You arse. I like you here. You are staying right here Baz." Simon decided and leaned into Baz's chest. "This is good. Despite everything, today is a good day."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Simon." Baz said softly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Baz."  



End file.
